


自作自受

by pearlsea



Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	自作自受

“不行……这样真的会掉下去……”村山从断断续续的喘息里吐出黏腻的音节，扣着Cobra后背的手在他的外套上打滑，“呐Cobra酱——”  
“你抓紧点。”Cobra只是这么说，揽着村山抬起的腿，紧压着他的身体继续小幅度顶弄。  
下意识地想要撑起身体从快感中逃跑，但发软的腿和被压在墙壁上的姿势都让人无能为力。村山发出像是抽噎的声音，把头埋在Cobra肩上，一只手发脾气一样捶打他，“我、我站不住啦笨蛋……去床上不行吗……混蛋Cobra……”  
Cobra凑在村山耳边一边喘气一边轻轻揪住了他的卷发让他抬头，“哈？你这家伙，不要说得都是别人的错一样，先挑拨的可是你吧？”  
说着Cobra却去撕咬村山饱满的下唇，村山不服气地咬回去，舌头钻进Cobra的口腔，马上被下身重重的动作逼出求饶一样的呻吟。随着重力往下滑的身体迟缓地挣扎，反倒像在主动索要。  
一边吮吸着村山的舌头，Cobra隐约地笑了一声，村山被放开时泪眼朦胧地看到的就是他俊美的脸上微微带着满足的笑意，湿润的舌头舔着自己嘴唇的样子。  
村山抽着鼻子，有些恍惚地用指尖去碰Cobra的嘴唇，“那是因为、因为Cobra酱抽烟的样子太诱人了……！”  
真的像蛇一样，Cobra眼神锐利地盯着他，舌头卷过来缠上村山的手指。  
事情的起因村山只能追溯到两人还在ITOKAN的时候，Cobra到店外吸烟时村山也跟着出去透气。Cobra靠在巷子的墙上，薄薄的嘴唇含着烟草的样子一直以来都让村山很着迷。大概是因为很少在家里之外的地方看到Cobra抽烟，在烟雾和半明半暗的光线里，Cobra漂亮的金发突然撩得他有些心痒，胡乱地想到那些灿烂的发丝蹭在自己腿间的样子。  
那个时候Cobra无意看了他一眼，对上Cobra的眼睛时村山一下子心跳得厉害，但视线黏在恋人身上怎么样也不舍得转开。他脑中闪过在学校里听到的玩笑话，鬼迷心窍般地伸手从Cobra唇间拿下了那支烟，含住微湿的滤嘴吸了一小口，嘴里还没有尝到那阵干涩的苦味，就凑过去把一口烟喷在Cobra脸上。  
据说是，“我想和你做”的暗号。  
村山做完之后才一瞬间觉得耳后热得冒气，他笑嘻嘻地把烟塞回Cobra手里，一副恶作剧做了一半想要认错的心虚模样。  
然后这个时候他才发现，Cobra的眼神变了。  
他以为Cobra不知道的。  
所以再怎么狡辩……果然还是自作自受——被Cobra飞快地拖回家，才进了门就被压在玄关的墙上，做到了现在这个阶段，也还是除了自己的裤子两人其他衣物都好好穿着的状态。  
Cobra咬着村山的指节磨蹭，像在犹豫要不要把它嚼碎，里面的舌头却柔软地爱抚着指腹。下身的动作不停，村山只能随波逐流地仰着头拖长了声音呻吟。  
Cobra最后在村山的指根咬下牙印，松开他接上了话：“你才是，看人的眼神太色情了。”他用拇指抚过村山湿漉漉的睫毛。  
村山还是不喜欢身体大部分靠在墙上的姿势，他的手从下方扣上来环住Cobra的后背，把他搂得紧紧的。上身隔着衣物的摩擦让人难耐，村山想要直接碰到Cobra微凉的皮肤，或是被他碰到身上的其他敏感点。  
“色情你个头……”村山的身体随着动作摇晃，“那是‘我的男朋友世界第一帅气’的眼神……”  
Cobra对此的回应是有一下没一下地吻在村山唇上，村山翘着嘴唇回应他，和幼稚的亲吻声音相对的是下身的抽插更用力，发出淫靡的水声。村山和Cobra交换了几个亲吻后，还是拖着发颤的声音说些“不要了”“去床上”“拜托”之类的话。  
Cobra固定住村山的腰，和他额头相抵，金色的刘海下眼睛里有些不满，“真不听话啊，今天。”他说。  
村山喘着气，眼眶不知不觉湿了大半，“是Cobra酱太奇怪了……去床上就好了嘛，真是……”  
没法好好触摸对方的身体的感觉很不好，只要被Cobra填满就软得站不起来的身体也让他觉得丢脸。  
Cobra不回答，手上使力把村山的身体抱起来了一点，没有要停的意思。  
村山发出自暴自弃的呻吟，干脆趴在了Cobra的肩膀上，嘴里嘟囔些胡话：“莫非、Cobra酱其实是喜欢尝试新方式的类型嘛……”  
对方的动作似乎停了一下，然后村山听见Cobra说：“……只有对你。”  
村山蹭着Cobra的脖子，发现他黑色的发根有些湿，“我也没有总是在想着这种事啦又不是性欲旺盛的高中生……”  
又是停顿，而且这次时间更长。已经停止了摩擦但仍零距离地结合着的身体传递着两人共鸣的搏动。  
“笨蛋……我是说，是因为喜欢你。”Cobra终于说，“很喜欢你。”  
村山轻轻吸了一口气，“呜哇……做的时候才说这种好听的话是不负责任的男人才会做的事情哦。”  
“你、啊……”Cobra的声音压低到危险的地步，按着村山的身体再次开始动作。  
“啊、我错了！我错了Cobra酱！喜欢你！我也喜欢你！最喜欢你了！”话音的最后被呻吟声打得七零八落，像是要诚恳认错，村山终于变得顺从，一边迎合Cobra的动作一边亲他，嘴里反反复复的还是“喜欢”。  
等感觉到村山的腿主动搭上自己的腰，Cobra缓下来，“累吗？”他问。  
村山眯起眼睛对他笑，“也还好啦，我会加油的——对了，反正是要站着做……”他突然想到什么，推开了Cobra，勾在Cobra腰上的脚放下来着了地。村山转了个身，两只小臂撑在墙上，把自己的腰沉下来弯成好看的弧线。  
村山回头看着Cobra的眼睛说不清是诱惑还是单纯，“这样……可以进来得更深一点吧，Cobra酱……”

过了一小会儿，玄关响起更大声的喧哗。  
“不行不行、这样也不行…好深、别、别碰那里……啊、真的站不住了Cobra酱——”

Cobra以为村山真的累坏了，洗完澡出来却看见他趴在床上玩手机。  
他也上了床，从背后揽住村山，看到手机屏幕上的花花绿绿时僵了一下。  
“……这是什么。”  
“‘新方式’，为了让Cobra酱不要那么快厌倦我~”村山忍不住的笑声从喉咙里流出来，“水手服和女仆装，哪个比较好，Cobra酱？”  
“……”  
“我来猜猜看，Cobra酱会喜欢水手服吧？之前和穿着校服的我做的时候很兴奋的样子呢。不过我的话比较喜欢女仆装，有附送吊带袜诶，就那种，拉起来可以弹一下的那种！”  
“…………”  
“哪种嘛？”  
“……两种都要。”  
“喔，了~解~”  
“……还有这个。”  
“旗袍？诶，这个我可不保证穿得下哦……”  
“试试看，大不了到时候、”  
“大不了到时候Cobra酱穿好了！”  
“？！”  
“好的XXL码下单~”  
“？！？！”  
关于谁要穿上那件旗袍，将会是持续一周的悬念。

 

\- Fin -


End file.
